


Warm Cuddles

by Nanakanan221



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Riko just wants to cuddle, sorry - Freeform, this is pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanakanan221/pseuds/Nanakanan221
Summary: Riko gets a cold after stargazing and You's there to make her feel better.





	Warm Cuddles

You always slept late into the morning. So when she woke up to coughing at 7am, of course she was confused.  
"Mmm..Riko..?" The only response she got was more coughing and a groan. This made her sit up to look over at her lover. Riko was slightly red in the face and she seemed to be clutching the blankets to herself. You went wide-eyed and immediately put her hand on Riko's head.  
"Oh no.." she whispered. Riko was burning up. You knew she should've told Riko to go inside earlier last night. But Riko had looked so cute when she was grinning up at the stars last night, that You didn't have the heart to tell her it was time to go inside. So, they stayed up for a few more hours, stargazing and chatting till they couldn't keep their eyes open anymore. But now Riko was sick with a fever and she looked miserable. You sighed, and went to get a washcloth for her forehead. When she came back to the room, Riko was sweating and she had thrown the blanket off of herself. 'She looks terrible' she thought as she picked up the blanket and folded it back up. Once she set it down, she decided it was time to wake up the poor girl.  
"Riko." she whispered, as she gently rubbed her back.  
"Mmm..." Riko moaned.  
"Riko, you have to wake up now.." You started shaking her a bit harder.  
"Okay, okay.." she rasped. Riko opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that her head was pounding, and her throat was killing her. And now, she was freezing again. Confused, she looked at You.  
"You..?" She croaked softly. You cringed, that didn't sound good.  
"Shh..let's get something for that throat of yours." Riko nodded.  
"Here. Lay down for a second." She helped Riko settle down again, and set the washcloth on her head.  
"Okay. I'll be back with tea and medicine in a few minutes." You said with a salute. Then she dashed over to the kitchen to get some stuff. While Riko waited, her head started pounding even harder, and she just wanted to cuddle with her girlfriend. She pondered on why she was so sick, and realized that they stayed up till 1am on the balcony. 'Oh... ugh we should've gone in before it got cold last night.' She thought to herself. You returned with the tea and a fever reducer pill.  
"Here you go babe, tea with lemon and honey for your throat." You said gently, as she handed the cup to her lover.  
"Thank you, You" Riko whispered.  
"Can I do anything to help you feel better?" Riko peered up at her from behind the mug.  
"Hmm.. Can you close the blinds? They're kind of hurting my eyes." You nodded and went to close the blinds.  
"..and can we cuddle and take a nap?" Riko said from across the room. You turned around and smiled,  
"Of course." She walked back over to Riko and made sure she had enough blankets before getting under them herself.  
"Do you feel any better?"  
"I always feel better when you're here..."  
Riko said dazedly. You chuckled.  
"Haha.. you're silly" she watched as Riko's breath evened out and she fell back into dreamland. 'What am I gonna do with you?' You thought with a giggle. They stayed like that until You heard her stomach rumble.  
"Oh. I should probably get something to eat." She thought out loud. With that, she set off to make a sandwich. 

Riko woke up an hour later feeling a bit better, but she was starting to feel dizzy.  
"You?" She called out. As soon as she heard the call, You rushed into the room.  
"What's wrong? Are you ok? Are you feeling better?" You asked frantically. Riko giggled.  
"I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy." She admitted.  
"Hmm.. well that's no good.." You thought for a second.  
"Oh! I'll be right back." She rushed out of the room and came back with a bottle a few seconds later.  
"Here, sleeping pills. They'll make you tired and you won't have to deal with the dizziness anymore." She offered the pills to her girlfriend.  
"Oh. Thank you, that's so smart of you, You." She said with a smile. Shortly after she took the pills, she started getting drowsy, but she felt like something was missing.  
"You, can we um..c-cuddle again? J-just until I fall asleep?" Riko stuttered. You grinned.  
"Of course. I'll stay for as long as you need me to." Riko scooted over so You could get on the bed, and You slid under the covers again. They got as close as they could, legs intertwined, and You's arms wrapped around Riko. As Riko drifted off further, she mumbled,  
"Thanks for taking care of me today. I love you.." You giggled at Riko's sleepy face and kissed her on the forehead.  
"I love you too." Then they fell asleep in the warm comfort of each other's arms.


End file.
